


ШИНДАЙ В КИНЕМАТОГРАФЕ

by LazyRay



Series: Шиндай [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Naians: <i>Kyou Kara Maou, шиндай. Можно АУ? Герои в современности, актеры фентезийного сериала, причем Шин-О играет героя, а Дайкендзя злодея. Прекрасные отношения за кадром, фансервисные отыгрыши в кадре, совместное чтение фанатских форумов подводящих аналитику под отношения их персонажей, развлечения в свободное время. Шин-О и открытый обаятельный "принц" типа Тамаки из Орана, Дай просто флегматичный умница-интроверт, которого Шин-О регулярно тормошит и толкает на всякие глупости. С ответственным отношением к работе, помощью Шин-О в репетициях и дружелюбным, но дистанционным отношением к фанатам.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ШИНДАЙ В КИНЕМАТОГРАФЕ

 

_\- Моя месть будет жестока, – прошипел колдун. Повернулся, взмахнув плащом; роскошные волосы вразлет. Пленный рыцарь, глядящий на него с ненавистью..._

 

... засмотрелся вслед уходящему врагу, едва ли слюнки не пуская.  
\- Стоп, снято.  
Шин-О расслабился, но тут же непонимающе уставился на заливающуюся смехом съемочную группу. Ухахатывались буквально все: от операторов до режиссера, от статистов-«стражников тьмы» до последних ассистентов. Не смеялся только Дай, выглянувший из-за «тяжелой каменной стены». Он так же, как и Шин-О, озадаченно взирал на практически катающихся по полу коллег.  
\- Я что-то пропустил?  
\- Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Шин-О и погремел цепями. – Меня-то выпускаем или сразу к следующей сцене? Эй, хватит ржать, тут замученный пленник страдает!  
\- Да я тебя еще мучить не начинал! – возмутился «злодей».  
Чем только подлил масла в огонь всеобщего веселья.  
Наконец, кто-то из ассистентов сжалился над закованным страдальцем и подошел освободить его.  
\- Дружок, – утирая слёзы, обратился режиссёр к демонстративно потирающему запястья Шин-О. – На следующий раз запомни, что рыцари обычно ненавидят злодеев, их пленивших, а не мечтают залезть к ним под юбку.  
\- А вот и зря, – не растерялся Шин-О. – Я давно всех убеждаю, что не о том-то мы кино снимаем. И вообще, я...  
\- И вообще, это не юбка, а балахон, – прервал тихо подошедший Дай. – Который и пристало носить любому уважающему себя черному колдуну.  
\- А правда, что любые уважающие себя чёрные колдуны ничего под юбкой, пардон, под балахоном, не носят? – тут же повернулся к нему Шин-О.  
\- А ты до сих пор не знаешь? – подкольнул беззастенчиво подслушивающий оператор.  
\- Таааак! – повысил голос режиссер. – Посмеялись и хватит! Перерыв окончен! По местам.

 

**Кроко:** Вы видели? Нет, но вы видели? Не говорите, что не видели последние гэги со съемок? Это же умереть не встать!  
**чОрныйпластелин:** Это. Было. Лучшим. Что. Могло. Случиться. С. Нами!!!  
**Обломинго78:** Что-то новенькое?  
**Кроко:** Как, тут кто-то еще не видел последний перл? Бегом с форума в закачки, выползень! Исполни свой фоннадский долг, припади к прекрасному!  
**Микс:** Не выпрыгни из штанов, зеленый и зубастый, а то народ обрадуется.  
**яненяшко:** Неужели Король таки выдал обещанный стриптиз?  
**YoKLMN:** Как? Стриптиз? Где? И почему никто не знает?  
**Обломинго78:** Народ, я с работы, ну как я себе стриптиз-то скачаю! Поимейте совесть! Ну, поделитесь счастьем, ПОДРОБНОСТИ!!!  
**Микс:** Вот, я же говорила.  
**Обломинго78:** ну? Ну? НУ?  
**Колдунья:** Спокойствие! Спокойствие! Стриптиза не будет.  
**Микс:** Король всего лишь посмотрел на заечку.  
**Кроко:** Но как посмотрел! Так бы и съел! Там слюни были, я клянусь вам моим компом и любимой собакой!  
**Обломинго78:** ну почему я еще не дома? *скулит*  
**Микс:** Король не устает радовать своих верноподданных!  
**Колдунья:** Вот и задумаешься даже, может, он специально?  
**Микс:** Не того актера поставили играть колдуна, я уже второй сезон талдычу.  
**Кроко:** Цыц.  
**Обломинго78:** Не тронь пресветлое королевское лико!  
**YoKLMN:** Язычник и отклонист!  
**Микс:** Правда глаза колет?

 

\- Что-то мне не нравится твоя ухмылка.  
\- Брось, ты ее обожаешь! – Шин-О поднял смеющиеся глаза от планшета.  
\- О боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты смотришь картинки котиков.  
\- Не принуждай меня лгать моему лучшему другу.  
\- Я уже узнаю этот логотип, – Дай бросил один взгляд на открытый форум и скривился. – Твой смех и эти люди внушают мне ужас. Что на этот раз? Они опять обсуждают тот фильм?  
\- Никто не заставлял тебя играть транса; кстати, я уже говорил тебе, что ты был очень хорош в мини, моя красавица?  
\- Неоднократно, хотя я запомнил с первого раза. И чего там обсуждать по сотому разу!  
\- Ну, не говори так. Я бы обсудил. – Но, поймав предостерегающий взгляд, Шин-О затараторил. – На этот раз речь не о длине юбки, положенной приличным девушкам. Просто ролик с последних съемок. Кто-то выложил момент, где я пялюсь на – (еще один тяжёлый взгляд) – любуюсь, как мастерски ты взмахнул плащом, мой уважаемый коллега.  
\- Другое дело, – величественно кивнул Дай. – Осталось только выяснить, кто из нашего коллектива выкладывает эти ролики в сеть.  
\- Да я бы не удивился, если б даже руководство, – махнул рукой Шин-О. – Рейтинг.  
\- Нормальный у нас рейтинг и без этих выкрутасов.  
\- А так будет превосходный. – Шин-О поднялся. – Присядь-ка.  
Дай послушно сел на указанное место. Шин-О встал за спинкой стула и запустил пальцы в волосы друга, добродушно усмехаясь, когда тот тихо застонал. Пальцы привычно легли на виски и начали круговые поглаживания  
\- Вот как?.. – протянул Дай, закрывая глаза.  
\- Как я узнаю, что у тебя опять болит голова? Как я знаю, как именно и где именно нужно тебя касаться? – Шин-О нагнулся, потыкал пальцем экран, переходя на главную страницу сайта и прошептал в самое ухо. – Взгляни теперь сюда.  
Дай невольно открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на знакомую (и вполне приличную в отличие от форумной с их бредовым логотипом) еще с первого сезона главную страницу фэн-сайта «Противостояние»: два символических профиля, глядящих друг на друга, сплетающиеся черные и белые локоны и хитро вплетенное в название сайта слово «любовь».  
Даже не глядя, Шин-О знал, что его друг закатил глаза. Но от массажа отказываться, однако же, не стал.

 

_\- С моей стороны было ошибкой запереть тебя в моем собственном замке, – признал колдун. – Я должен был предусмотреть, что твои бесцеремонные приятели не будут дожидаться приглашения в гости._  
_Они стояли по разные стороны огромной, наполненной огнем расщелины. Вокруг рушилось то, что осталось от замка адепта тьмы. Вокруг рыцаря стояли его полуживые от усталости и ран друзья. На той стороне, за спиной колдуна, исчезали во тьме его приспешники. Проклятый колдун прикрывает их уход, сообразил рыцарь. Неожиданно благородно для исчадия ада, даже если светлый отряд не представлял собой какую-либо угрозу в таком состоянии. К сожалению._  
_\- В следующий раз я просто убью тебя на месте, – поклялся колдун и скрылся из глаз._

 

\- У меня аж мурашки по шкуре.  
Шин-О всё ещё не смыл грим, Дай тоже. Взгляд, который «колдун» послал своему «противнику» из-под всклокоченной и припорошенной «пылью и сажей» чёлки, сделал бы честь любому черному властелину. Шин-О поднял руки и попятился назад:  
\- Только никаких молний из глаз, твоё темное высочество!  
\- Прости, – Дай закрыл глаза и потер лицо руками, совершенно забыв про грим. – Увлекся.  
\- Еще в образе, – понимающе закивал Шин-О и, бесстрашный, как всякий рыцарь, подошел к другу и приобнял за плечи.  
Тот машинально прислонился к нему, но тут же вздрогнул и отстранился.  
\- Что?  
Дай огляделся. Вокруг царил привычный хаос. Бегали, шумели, кричали люди, возле «огненного рва» суетились техники из спецэффектов; недалеко громко ругались двое ближайших «друзей рыцаря» из-за пролитой чашки кофе. Никто не смотрел на парочку главных героев, никто не следил за ними через объектив камеры.  
\- Да ну тебя с твоей паранойей, – рассмеялся Шин-О. – Теперь уж и друга нельзя обнять.  
\- Это не паранойя, если ролики с нами всё время оказываются в интернете, – возразил Дай – Так что держи свои лапы при себе.  
Шин-О отступил с недовольной миной.  
\- Ну, тогда давай вечером завалимся в «Кий». Микки, помощница оператора, помнишь, я еще разбил ее в бильярд? – так она жаждет реванша.  
\- Не доверяю я нашим операторам, – проворчал Дай, но пойти согласился.

 

**Кроко:** Первый на*!  
**YoKLMN:** Да ты что, ночуешь в сети что ли.  
**Кроко:** Выкуси, детка!  
**YoKLMN:** А толку от твоего первого н-ха.  
**Микс:** Ближе к делу, девочки.  
**Кроко:** Ближе к телу, говоришь? Да куда уж ближе! Нет, вы уже видели, что творят, засранцы? Совсем стыд потеряли!  
**Колдунья:** Нам на радость.  
**яненяшко:** *еще не смотрела* Неужели обещанное? *сердечки*  
**Обломинго78:** Счаз! Стриптиза не будет!  
**яненяшко:** Ну вот.  
**Кроко:** Дался вам этот стриптиз! Да тут Шин-О просто пр0н выдал! Да он чуть ли не валялся по этому столу! А что он с кием вытворял!  
**Микс:** Черт с ним кием! Вы видели, как он Дая «учил»? Ей-богу, думала, что придется воды на них вылить что ли. «Наклонись вот так, руку вот так... дай к тебе прижаться сзади – вот так». ))))))))))  
**Чёрная Галка:** слушайте, я одна считаю, что это как-то нездорово? Люди, в конце концов, не на съемках, после работы развеяться пошли. Ну, мало ли как они развлекаются? Это их личное дело.  
**Кроко:** Слушай, ну вот что ты пристала? Не нравится, не смотри.  
**YoKLMN:** Знали, на что шли.  
**Чёрная Галка:** Когда в актёры готовились?  
**YoKLMN:** Не, когда обжимались прилюдно.  
**Чёрная Галка:** Я – опять-таки! – одна ничего не вижу предосудительно интимного в этом?  
**Обломинго78:** Милая, это – слеш-форум, да еще и РПС. Не нравятся фломастеры, иди к гетникам. У нас и такие редкости есть.  
**Колдунья:** Мда.  
**Микс:** Вот я не понимаю таких людей! Что они ожидают найти в таком месте? Предупреждение для кого висит?  
**Кроко:** Не отвлекаемся! Мы остановились на том моменте, когда Король распластался на столе.  
**Микс:** Давай лучше о том, как на следующем ходе он распластал там Даюшку?  
**Колдунья:** *сердечки*

 

\- Ну какое может быть интервью в середине сезона? – вопрошал Дай.  
\- Мм, – многозначительно ответил Шин-О.  
\- Что «мым»? Вот на что ты уставился? – прошипел Дай.  
\- Чего ты бесишься? – удивился Шин-О, отпивая из своего стакана. (Свой, с чаем, Дай по давней привычке, держал почти на краю, подальше от загребущих лап беспардонного коллеги). – Подумаешь, интервью. Не первый раз замужем. И не уставился я. Просто отвык от тебя в джинсах. Всё время эти твои балахоны.  
\- Не всем же в лосинах расхаживать.  
\- Мне идет, у меня чудесные ножки, – улыбнулся Шин-О.  
\- Вот об этом и будем беседовать с журналистами?  
\- «Вспышка» – журнал для подростков, что еще может интересовать репортера? Не волнуйся, я его очарую.  
\- Или её.  
\- Как будто я не знаю, кого они к нам пришлют. Натан – классный, я с ним пил еще год назад, в первом сезоне. Так вот! Я отвечаю, ты сидишь тихо и выглядишь красиво и интеллигентно. А если спросят конкретно тебя, да еще о чем-то личном, больше не надо загоняться, что ты по уши в работе и тебе не до мелких интрижек. Просто улыбайся скромно и загадочно.  
\- Тебя послушать, как я вообще жил до этого сериала! Что без тебя делал?  
\- Не знаю, как ты жил, но я лично просто прозябал, – очень серьезно и очень сердечно ответил Шин-О, и даже знающий его, как облупленного, и, тем более, прекрасно знающий о качестве его актерской игры, Дай не смог бы определить, смеется ли его друг над ним, опять дразнясь, или...

 

**Кроко:** Кто-нибудь успел узнать, как зовут нашего колдунчика?  
**обломинго78:** Вот, предположения: Дайирджян, Дардамир, Дайирбек, Даймурад?  
**Колдунья:** Вы опять? Ничего нового больше не смогли придумать? Снова обсасывать тему, обглоданную еще в первом сезоне! Да он, может, как и Шин-О, взял себе псевдоним!  
**Кроко:** Да уж, Шин-О у нас скромняжка!  
**Колдунья:** ... а вы уже и сборники имен перерыли, интернет напрягаете, а его, может, и вовсе каким-нибудь Джонни зовут!  
**яненяшко:** Скажешь тоже!  
**YoKLMN:** Да ну тебя!  
**Кроко:** Не мешай резвиться!  
**обломинго78:** Так вот, у меня еще идеи: Даисий, Дайнс, Дейки, Даичи.  
**Кроко:** А что? Дайнс мне нравится!  
**обломинго78:** Дайсуке! Дайсиро!  
**Колдунья:** Ей-богу...

 

_\- Подожди, подожди, жрица, – рыцарь раздраженно хмурился. – Как же так? Весь прошлый год мы из кожи вон лезли, с ног сбились, чтобы не дать тёмному отродью получить власть над миром, чудом выжили в схватке, чуть не убили его самого, а теперь ты предлагаешь?.._  
_Та, к которой он обращался, подняла печальные глаза, и рыцарь умолк на полуслове. Жрица была очень молода, и сначала отряд доблестных защитников мира не склонен был доверять такой юной девочке. Да и окружающее не впечатляло: они встретились у небольшого пруда в запущенном саду крохотного храма. Но первый же взгляд огромных фиалковых глаз жрицы бросил их в оторопь, не поверить ей было невозможно._  
_Но..._  
_\- Но – объединиться с колдуном? После всего, что он нам сделал? Чуть не сделал со всем белым светом?_  
_\- У вас нет выбора. Мир на грани катастрофы, и сил света не хватит, чтобы спасти его._  
_\- Да темный не позволит нам и приблизиться к нему! – воскликнул рыцарь. – После всего-то!_  
_\- У него тоже нет выбора, если он хочет жить, – произнесла жрица, и слова ее прозвучали приговором._  
_\- Веселенькое нам предстоит дельце, – проворчал один из спутников рыцаря. – А колдун-то хоть знает о конце света?_  
_\- Нет, – безмятежно проговорила жрица. – Вам еще предстоит убедить его в этом и уговорить помогать вам._  
_Рыцарь тихо простонал._

 

\- И в этой дыре нам предстоит жить? – Шин-О брезгливо пнул ножку узкой кровати. – Вот чего ты такой спокойный, Дай?  
\- Нам, черным властелинам, не приходится выбирать, где скрываться от кровожадных спасителей мира, – чопорно ответил тот, спокойно присаживаясь на сомнительной чистоты покрывало.  
От одного взгляда на это безразличие Шин-О даже передернуло.  
\- Но мы-то не колдуны, – проскулил он, – нас-то за что карают? Неужели тут нет гостиницы поприличней?  
\- Уж простите, ваше величество, пятизвездочный отель еще не построен.  
\- А ты знаешь, что я практически имею право на этот титул?  
\- Знаю. Ты мне сообщил в первую же неделю знакомства. Смысл был тогда псевдоним выдумывать?  
\- Я хотел поразить тебя. Ты был такой суровый и неприступный, такой талантливый и таинственный... Дай. Ну-ка, ну-ка посмотри на меня. Дай, ты что – смущаешься? Всё ещё? После целого года со мной?  
\- Да что за ерунду ты несешь!  
\- Я – плохой друг! Я плохо старался, если ты все еще умеешь краснеть!  
\- Шин-О!  
Куда там. Шин-О был в ударе.  
\- Прости, друг, – взвыл он, уже без колебаний падая на колени прямо за неопрятный выцветший коврик.  
\- Встань, придурок, ты не знаешь, что на этом полу было.  
\- Нет, я не встану, пока не исчерпаю положенного мне наказания, – Шин-О шустро подполз к другу на коленях и взглянул снизу вверх большими печальными глазами.  
Даже слезинку пустил.  
\- Ну, знаешь... – начал Дай.  
И, конечно же, в этот момент в дверь постучали. Дай автоматически пригласил войти.  
\- Слушайте, мы тут насчет завтрака... – затараторившая было Микки умолкла, вытаращила глаза и попятилась назад. – Ой. Я не хотела... мешать и вообще.  
Она захлопнула за собой дверь.  
\- Представляю, что она себе навыдумывала, – пробормотал Дай, закрывая лицо ладонью.  
\- А что еще тут можно подумать, – жизнерадостно отозвался Шин-О и вскочил на ноги. – Ну, свой долг по уничтожению твоего доброго имени я выполнил, теперь можно и перекусить.  
\- И из нас двоих сыграть злого колдуна заставили именно меня, – вздохнул Дай, тоже вставая и направляясь к двери.  
\- Внешность у тебя такая.  
\- Какая такая?  
Шин-О остановился и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился в лицо. Но любая наигранность очень быстро исчезла, оставив после себя тихую искреннюю нежность.  
\- Еще какая, – невпопад сказал он и погладил плечо друга.

 

**обломинго78:** Что-то тихо сегодня. Никаких вестей со съемочной площадки?  
**Кроко:** Может, ничего и не случилось особенного? Обычный рабочий день обычных работников? Было бы что интересное, наш шпион уже обрадовал бы.  
**Микс:** А может, есть вещи, которые должны оставаться только между теми, кого они касаются.  
**Кроко:** Загадочно. Но я остаюсь при своем.  
**Микс:** Я тоже, девчонки, я тоже.

 

\- Как ты думаешь, будет третий сезон? – Шин-О валялся поперек своей кровати, болтая ногами и свесив голову, и глядел на друга. – Вверх тормашками ты кажешься выше.  
\- Я и так на рост не жалуюсь.  
\- Еще выше. Эй, ты что, носки штопаешь?  
\- Балбес. – Дай кинул в него скомканный кусок ткани, и убрал иголку и катушку в коробочку.  
\- Перчатка. Ты бросаешь мне вызов?  
\- Вот еще. Я ж не рыцарь.  
\- И то верно. А чего ж костюмерши сами не зашьют... слушай, а где шов-то? Даже не заметно.  
\- Заняты они. Уметь надо.  
\- Так и скажи, что Катерина тебе опять глазки строила, а ты и отказать не смог. Так что ты думаешь о третьей сезоне?  
Дай вздохнул.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем там можно будет снимать. В первом – ты не дал мне захватить мир, во втором – вынуждаешь спасать мир рядом с тобой. Дальше что? Снова враждовать?  
\- Мы могли бы стать друзьями.  
\- Колдун и слова-то такого не знает.  
\- Брось! За своих людей он наизнанку вывернется. У него столько преданных сторонников, что я сам не знаю, как светлой стороне удалось победить. В моём отряде весь первый сезон все цапались друг с другом.  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что они научились ценить дружбу, и теперь твой рыцарь захочет сдружиться с тем, кого чуть не убил в финале сезона?  
\- Когда ты так говоришь...  
\- Нет, не видать нам черно-белой дружбы; дай бог, если вместе мир спасать договорятся.  
\- Так не интересно. – Шин-О натянул на руку перчатку чёрного колдуна и пошевелил пальцами: ладонь у Дая была чуть шире, а пальцы длиннее. – Ладно, согласен, некуда им дружить. И не о чем.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Разные же люди. Совсем.  
\- А разным людям уже и подружиться нельзя?  
Дай встал и подошел к окну, Шин-О пришлось лечь нормально, чтобы видеть его и дальше.  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- А я думал, – сказал Дай очень спокойным голосом, – что можно. Ошибался, наверное.  
Шин-О вскочил с кровати, сделал шаг – в крохотной комнатушке этого было достаточно – и оказался за спиной друга.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, – ласково проговорил он, обнимая сзади и устраивая голову на чужое и такое удобное плечо. – Чего тут думать. Влюбить надо нашего черного властелина в прекрасного рыцаря и делу конец.  
\- Что? – выдохнул Дай растерянно.  
\- Влюбить. Любовь. Амуры всякие. Колдун и так уже одержим рыцарем, взаимно причем, там до любви – буквально один поцелуй. Ну, и секс хорошо бы в конце, но этого нам точно не позволят снять, а жаль, мы потрясающе смотрелись бы вместе.  
\- Что?  
\- Дай, повернись уже. – Не дав даже секунды на промедление, Шин-О отстранился чуток и сам повернул друга к себе лицом. – Ну почему до тебя всё так долго доходит?  
\- Что? – пролепетал тот. – Я не понимаю...  
\- Да я вижу. Уже все друзья понимают, и в бригаде понимают, и на форуме понимают, один ты не понимаешь, – кивнул Шин-О и поцеловал его. – Так лучше?  
Получить ответный поцелуй – жадный, голодный, – вместо слов, вопрошавшего вполне устроило. Более чем.

 

_Проклятая тварь сопротивлялась до последнего, а когда рыцарь все же ухитрился отрубить ей голову, щедро окатила его зеленой дымящейся кровью._  
_\- Проклятье, проклятье! – колдун, как ошпаренный подскочил к рыцарю и начал торопливо сдирать с того доспехи. – Чего стоите столбом, помогайте!_  
_Но спутники рыцаря стояли, вылупившись, и никак не могли заставить себя поверить своим глазам. Сам рыцарь, в отличие от них, мигом скинул тяжелые рукавицы и повернулся к колдуну боком, задирая руки и давая доступ к креплениям латного нагрудника._  
_\- Толку от вас, недоумки просветленные! – ругался колдун, ожесточенно дергая какие-то запутавшиеся тесемки. – Как будто я знаю, за что тут надо дергать..._  
_Узел только затягивался, не поддаваясь, и, в конце концов, колдун нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами, и проклятые тесемки ярко вспыхнули и рассыпались пеплом. Доспехи упали на землю, а колдун затряс руками, шипя и морщась._  
_\- Ополоумел! – воскликнул рыцарь, мигом поворачиваясь, хватая колдуна за руки и сдергивая с того тонкие шелковые перчатки. – Тебя же сейчас насквозь проест! Чего стоите, балбесы! Воды несите, не видите? Яд же!_  
_И пока колдун, морщась и тихо постанывая сквозь зубы, полоскал руки, рыцарь продолжил раздеваться: надо было проверить, не попал ли яд еще куда, даже если основной урон приняли на себя доспехи._  
_Рыцарь уже не торопился. А куда теперь-то торопиться..._

 

**Микс:** Друзья и подруги, прошу любить и жаловать: его величество!  
**ItsGoodToBeKing:** Приветствую вас, мои бесценные подданные! Подходит к концу финал второго сезона, и будет ли третий, пока неизвестно. А раз так, я спешу выполнить своё обещание, данное давным-давно. К сожалению, выполнить дословно не выйдет: меня очень долго и убедительно стращали последствиями для сериала, если в свободном доступе окажутся ролики столь фривольного содержания. Как человек, надеющийся на возможность третьего сезона, я не могу позволить себе раздражать руководство в такое время, но чем могу, тем порадую!  
**Микс:** Король обещал, король сделал. Не факт, что сцена пойдет в итоговую серию, так что спешите видеть, пока не спрятали. Стриптиз, ребята!  
**чОрныйпластелин:** О. Май. Факинг. Гад!  
**Кроко:** *кончил и закурил*  
**обломинго78:** Класс! День прожит не зря!  
**яненяшко:** Маловато будет...  
**Колдунья:**

 

Не дали дочитать.  
\- Как это понимать? – ласково спросил Дай.  
\- Ты о чем, радость моя? – Шин-О протянул руки и не успокоился, пока ему не поддались и не позволили облобызать.  
\- О форуме.  
\- Ты заглядываешь в это логово порока и разврата?  
\- Как будто после тебя мне есть чего пугаться... Не переводи тему! Ты выкладывал все эти ролики?  
\- Нет, – честно ответил Шин-О.  
Дай нахмурился. Он не ожидал этих слов, но, похоже, ответ был искренним.  
\- Но ты знал, кто это делал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь. Я читал, как ты там распинался перед фанатами.  
\- Я узнал совсем недавно, когда этот человек уже перестал выкладывать. Этот будет последним, мы договорились.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Не думаешь же ты, что я подвергну бедное создание мести разгневанного колдуна? Радость моя, прости и забудь. А я охотно помогу привести тебя в более благодушное настроение!


End file.
